You Left Your Shirt
by Jamtav
Summary: In which Gamzee forgets his shirt at Tav's house and goes to get it. A super short thing I did, which was posted on Tumblr but not on here, because I forgot. If it weren't for the swearing, this would be rated K. Okay. Bye.


It's around 10:00 at night, and you're not even sure what you're doing here. Oh, yeah. That's right. You came for your shirt back.

A couple of days ago you two were playing video games, and you spilled Faygo all over your shirt. So, Tavros said he'd up and clean that motherfucker for you. And, on top of that, you're super fucking bored, and after the little incident at Karkat's place (long story short, you kinda pissed off Crabdad), you aren't able to go there for a while. So, you thought you may as well come here and see what was going on with this cute little motherfucker.

As you ring the doorbell, the thought races across your mind that he might be sleeping. Why didn't you think of that before? Too late now. After a couple of minutes of him not answering, you shrug your shoulders and push open an unlocked window. You did this all of the time at Karkat's hive; why shouldn't you be able to do it at Tav's? You climb on in the house clumsily, falling on your face with a thud. You get up and pick up your dropped Faygo. It'd be a waste to just leave this here on the ground.

You look around at your surroundings for a moment. You try to map out his house in your head. It's pretty fucking big, now that you think about it. Then, you get lost in your own mind and sit there staring at a wall for God knows how long. You blink and realize you're standing in the darkness looking like a tool. You just decide to wander throughout the house until you find his bedroom. Easy enough, right?

You start with the stairs and start walking up them, being cautious. Tavros had said a couple things about them being dangerous motherfuckers and all. You're at the top of the stairs now, and you look down the hallway. There are a couple of doors on the left and only one of the right, and that's at the very end of the hallway. Lucky for you, they're all labeled. You start casually walking, not even caring that you've technically busted into someone's house and that this was, in fact, a crime.

You go along reading every one, squinting at each door because of the darkness. Damn. Why is it so dark? Finally, you come across the 'Bedroom' tag. You wonder for a brief moment why all of these door are labelled anyway. Then, you realize you don't care, and you push open the door.

It's super fucking dark in here too. You can't even see a light switch anywhere. Oh, shit. When you turn the lights off, you're usually sleeping, right? You better not turn them on then. You don't want to wake him up.

You look over at the recuperacoon, hoping to see his head sticking out of it, his horns denying him access of a nice sleep. But then you remember that he finally got up and sick of having neck and back problems, so he invested in a waterbed or some shit that the Dave human told him about. You didn't trust that shit at first, because you really don't trust Dave, but then you tested it and realized it was fucking miraculous. It felt kind of like a recuperacoon, but it was more sensitive and bouncy, you could say. You figured it was harmless, and it was probably the closest thing to a recuperacoon you could get Tavros without it killing his neck.

Fuck. You spaced out again thinking about shit. You look to the back of the room towards the waterbed and see a lump in the covers. You smile and walk over there to make sure it's him. You're not sure why it wouldn't be, but it doesn't hurt to check. You lean over the bed. He's soundly sleeping, an occasional snort-like sound coming out of his mouth. Cute.

You don't want to wake him up, but you up and came all the way out here just to get your shirt back. Decisions. Decisions.

You decide you'll just look through his closet for your shirt. It has to be hanging up somewhere in there, right? So, you go ahead and just start rummaging through it. His closet is a total mess. It's nothing but junk. You heard that before his accident, Tavros was one of the most organized trolls, coming second to Kanaya. But after that bitch Vriska got to him, his whole room has been a mess. But you're not one to judge. Have you seen you're own room lately?

Anyway, after a couple minutes rummaging and going through a lot of junk, you sigh and bring your arms down from the closet, giving up hope. You think that you'll just come back tomorrow and pick it up. As you bring your arm down though, you knock off a box full of the troll equivalent of Legos. It makes a super loud crash, and the troll equivalent of Legos go everywhere.

You turn around when you hear a little, "G-Gamzee?" Tavros is sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with clenched fist. He looks at you in bewilderment, confused, obviously. "What're you doing in my hive?"

The blanket he was wrapped around in slides off of his torso to reveal that he's wearing your shirt. You run/hop over to the bed and say with a smile, "Aw, sweet. You motherfuckin' got my shirt all washed and shit. Thanks, Tav."

"W-Wha-" Tavros looks down, his eyes widening. He quickly pulls up the covers to cover himself up. Even through the dark, you can see he's blushing uncontrollably.

"If you're up and using it right now, I can come back later."

"N-No.. That's okay. I'll, uh, wash it again for you, okay? Just stay here and.." Tavros started to pull himself out of the bed and into his wheelchair that was parked beside it but then stopped.

"You need some motherfuckin' help?" you ask, stepping forward some.

"N…o… I'm just.. not wearing any pants… apparently."

"Cool."


End file.
